ApocalypticLove
by michelleuchiha14
Summary: El mundo ha sucumbido ante una extraña enfermedad que aparecio en el año 2020, esta convierte a los seres humanos en una especie de zombie, sin embargo es posible que el amor verdadero surja entre un panorama desolador #ichihime #lemon #ichigo


Hola amigos, vuelvo a aparecerme por aquí después de mucho tiempo con otra historia de mis personajes favoritos de Bleach.

Esta historia no es mía pero la escribió el niño que me gusta como un regalo para entretenerme, me gusto tanto que le pedí permiso para compartirla adaptándola a los personajes de bleach.

Esta historia plantea un oneshoot, narrado desde la perspectiva de Ichigo, de un mundo post apocalíptico donde todo fue consumido por una enfermedad, sin embargo es posible que si es del agrado de la mayoria demos un final alternativo para continuarla con más capítulos, espero su review para saber su opinión respecto a esto.

Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo.

APOCALYPTIC LOVE

Me encuentro tumbado en un rincón y en mi mano sostengo un mechón de cabello rojo. Sintiendo pasar mis últimos momentos de vida. Mis ojos se van tornando en un negro total, mi cerebro se esta apagando, todo eso yo lo estoy sintiendo y quiero decir que me siento feliz, siento que mi vida los últimos meses fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió. Tal vez no me entiendan nada, permítanme contarles…

El 14 de Septiembre del 2020 una noticia de una extraña pandemia de fiebre hemorrágica se dio a conocer en el Sur de África a través de la prensa y televisión. Nadie había visto algo igual antes aun así no causo tanto revuelo la noticia. A los 5 días el gobierno Estadunidense mando a marines para calmar la situación en África (El mayor error que pudieron haber cometido). Marines sufrieron graves heridas, no podían hacer más en combate y fueron enviados de nuevo a Estados Unidos para tener una mejor atención medica. A los 10 días los mismos marines heridos empezaron a enfermar de la misma fiebre que en África, convirtiéndose en el vector de la enfermedad, contagiando a miles de habitantes en los Estados Unidos. A los 15 días lo que era una pandemia cambio a un apocalipsis…

Cuando vi por primera vez a un enfermo (o como a mi me gustaba llamar los/a "porquerías andantes") iba llegando de hacer ejercicio a mi casa (algo que agradezco totalmente, pues siempre he estado en buena forma, que me sirvió demasiado para escapar de las porquerías andantes) y vi a lo que parecía ser una persona quieta en medio de la calle mientras un taxista hacia sonar su claxon sin cesar. El taxista enfureció y bajo del taxi decidido en darle una paliza a esa "persona". Le tomo el hombro y lo giro hacia él propinándole un rudo golpe en la cara y recuerdo exactamente esa escena que vi, desde el la puerta de mi casa. La persona quieta no era nada más que un infectado de esa extraña fiebre, éste se abalanzo hacia el taxista dándole mordida tras mordida en el cuello llegando hasta la yugular. Después de ver eso yo entre rápidamente a mi casa y cerré cualquier tipo de entrada, estaba seguro que jamás quisiera tener a uno de ellos cerca mío. Fui a la ventana que daba a la calle donde había pasado esa desgarradora escena y el taxista que parecía que no había posibilidad alguna de que se pusiera de pie de nuevo, estaba andando como si no hubiera pasado nada pero de una extraña forma, se movía tambaleante y muy lentamente, había algo diferente en él.

A inicios del 2021 la población mundial se redujo a un cuarto de ella. Las escuelas, industrias, bases militares, hasta el mismo gobierno colapso. Se crearon centros de refugio donde vivían más de 5000 personas (una gran idea… no lo creo) seamos sinceros; era una estúpida idea encerrar en un lugar tan pequeño una enorme cantidad de gente, sin ningún tipo de control, sin registros, sin saber quienes salía del refugio a buscar a sus familias y regresaban enfermos. Era de esperarse que en cuestión de meses esos centros de refugio fueran infectados.

Ahora es el año 2025 y no había visto ninguna señal de vida, mas que esos cuerpos andantes pero ellos no tienen vida alguna. Antes de este desastre yo era un simple maestro de física en una porquería de escuela donde los alumnos no apreciaban el trabajo de enseñar, vivía en una casa pequeña, sin esposa y sin hijos, en verdad llevaba una vida común y aburrida. Si esto no hubiera pasado de seguro seguiría exactamente igual que hace 5 años. Anhelaba algún día encontrar a alguien con quien conversar por que digamos que una foto de tu abuela no es muy conversadora.

Hace un tiempo escapaba a toda velocidad de unas porquerías andantes eran unos 4 o 5. Intentaba quitarle a uno de ellos una mochila que parecía ser de un campista, cuando vives en una situación así lo mejor es vivir en los bosques donde no hay nadie. Como podrán saber no conseguí arrebatarle la mochila a esa porquería por eso me encontraba escapando de ellos. Después de unos 10 minutos corriendo no encontré rastro alguno de esos malditos, pero si algo raro, una cabellera roja en medio del bosque.

Estaba en el centro de un bosque a 20 metros atrás de algo que a simple vista parecía una enferma, completamente quieto y se preguntaran ¿Por qué estabas quieto y no huyendo de ella? Pues hay algo que me llamo la atención en especial; su cabello, es diferente, es un hermoso y llamativo rojo, algo que nunca había visto antes en una porquería andante. me decido matarla y dejarla descansar solo por esa característica que me encanta. Me voy acercando lentamente a ella y me doy cuenta que por cada paso doy, voy escuchando más y más una melodía siendo tarareada. Se da la vuelta y la veo, es una persona como yo. No tenia palabras, anhelaba tanto ese momento, no sabía que decir o que hacer, solo sentí una lagrima correr por mi mejilla derecha y estaba seguro que tenía una sonrisa como jamás la había tenido…

No había encontrado solo a una chica, era la persona más hermosa que habían visto mis ojos, hasta el más pequeño detalle en ella era espectacular. Ella al parecer también se había quedado congelada como yo. Decidí decir mis primeras palabras

—Tú tampoco habías visto a alguien en mucho tiempo, ¿cierto? —pregunté—.

—Sí, eres la primera persona que veo después de 3 años — respondió lentamente—

se acerco a mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Sentía completamente el mismo dolor que ella, éramos las únicas 2 malditas personas con vida en esta porquería de mundo.

Era una chica muy blanca y le quedaba extremadamente bien ese rojo que tenía en su cabello. Era algo pequeña y de alguna manera estaba perfecto para su cara, cara la cual era hermosa; sus ojos grandes y penetrantes combinaban con sus labios algo delgados, sin mencionar su voz tan calmada y relajante que me volvió loco al escucharla, jamás había estado enamorado tan deprisa de alguien y no solo por ser la única chica que queda en el mundo, me hubiera enamorado de ella hasta si la hubiese conocido en un videojuego por línea.

La primera noche junto a ella no pase ninguna preocupación por las porquerías andantes, pues parecía que ella tenía más idea que yo de cómo estar protegida de ellos, yo solo era su sirviente. Aparte de hermosa esta chica también era inteligente y sabia lo que hacia. Dormimos hasta tarde hablando sobre nuestros pasados y en ningún momento de la noche dejamos de hablar, de alguna manera los temas salían y salían, era exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

A la semana nos establecimos en una casa protegiéndola de todas partes con el mayor de los cuidados para que ninguna porquería andante nos viera. Cerramos puertas, ventanas incluso hasta las del segundo piso. Creamos una rutina: los lunes, jueves y sábados salíamos por provisiones y medicinas a las casas vecinas. Los demás días la pasábamos en la casa viendo películas gracias a un generador de electricidad que tenia la casa en la que nos establecimos, también platicábamos y jugábamos, éramos como una pareja normal que se olvidaba de todo lo que estaba pasando allá afuera.

A las dos semanas se nos ocurrió una idea. Conectar un tanque de gas a varios tubos que tuvieran acceso a todas las habitaciones de la casa. Si alguna vez ocupáramos escapar y deshacernos de todas las porquerías caminantes que nos persiguiesen, solo teníamos que dejarlos entrar a nuestra casa, encerrarlas y liberar el gas, para luego con cualquier tipo de objeto que causara fuego explotar la casa y así tener tiempo de escapar sin algún tipo de preocupación.

Al mes quise salir por mi cuenta para buscar algo lindo para ella. Quería darle una sorpresa pues me había contado que jamás había tenido una cita linda con algún hombre y yo quería dársela. Fui al único supermercado que había en el pueblo. Sorprendentemente estaba vacío, no quedaba nada ni nadie. Me dirigí al almacén por si quedaba algo y por suerte encontré una caja llena de vino tinto, metí 2 botellas a mi mochila y regrese con cuidado. Mientras iba entrando pensé que seria lindo darle también un vestido para tener ropa que no estuviera tan maltratada. Fui a varias casas y lo encontré; era un vestido hermoso, totalmente perfecto para ella, un rosa claro, el color que me había comentado que uso en su graduación. Para mi solo encontré una camisa negra de manga larga, parecía más un mesero que su cita pero me esforcé en encontrar algo bueno para mi. Regrese a la casa y no me preocupe tanto por la comida teníamos en el refrigerador algunas cosas que podía utilizar en la noche para la gran cena que le estaba preparando.

Llego la noche y le di el vestido rosa que había conseguido

—Para ti. te tengo preparado algo especial, cuando este lista joven y hermosa muchachita baje a la cocina —

prepare todo en la mesa, deje su cena en un lado de la mesa y del otro lado el mío, serví el vino tinto que conseguí y reproduje la canción que estaba tarareando hace un mes, aquel día que la vi, la canción era "somebody to love". Bajó mientras sonaba de fondo la canción, la voltee a ver. mi mente se puso en blanco solo admiraba su belleza, su piel combinaba con el rosa de su vestido de una manera inimaginable. Solo puedo decir que esa chica hizo que olvidara que no quedaba nadie más en el mundo, solo ella y yo.

Esa noche no paso nada más, cenamos, platicamos por horas como lo hacíamos siempre y antes de ir a dormir (cada quien a su habitación por que aun no estaba lista para dormir junto a mi) me dio un beso, un beso que jamás olvidare, cuando sentí sus labios en mis labios sentí una sensación que mi cuerpo jamás había experimentado, fue más hermoso que lo que pude haber imaginado en toda mi vida, ella era todo para mi. la quería.

(4 meses después)

Hace 4 o 5 horas estábamos buscando algo de comida enlatada para un viaje que estábamos preparando, pues el pueblo donde estábamos se estaba quedando sin recursos. Fuimos al supermercado, a casi todas las casas que estaban cerca nuestro y las provisiones que teníamos eran pocas para un viaje tan largo. Solo nos quedaba una casa en todo el pueblo que no habíamos registrado. Era la casa que estaba a un lado de la nuestra, nunca íbamos por que escuchábamos que se caían cosas y golpes constantes pero los dejamos de escuchar hace 5 semanas y creímos que ya era un poco más seguro entrar ahí. Entro primero yo y luego ella, miré a todos lados y parecía seguro. Me dirigí a la cocina para agarra lo poco o mucho que había, ella subió sin darme cuenta. Por suerte había mucha comida enlatada en la alacena que hasta mi mochila se lleno de ella. Escuche pasos atrás y solo dije —ten guarda estas que quedan—

Extiendo los brazos y me doy cuenta que los pasos que escucho no eran de ella, era de una porquería andante. Se lanzo contra mi, yo luchaba por quitármelo encima y agarrar un cuchillo que se encontraba a un lado de la estufa, me era imposible, la fuerza de esos malditos es más grande que la que creía. Lo logre aventar y agarre rápidamente el chuchillo, cuando vuelvo a voltear al lado que se encuentra esa porquería noto que esta a unos cuantos centímetros de mi, me cubro con el brazo y sentí como mi vida estaba a punto de acabar. Sentí una penetrante mordida en mi brazo. Le encajo el cuchillo en la cabeza y cae al suelo. Escucho como ella va bajando rápidamente las escaleras y veo su cara, una angustia que le carcome por dentro. Ella me pide perdón mientras llora y grita. La llevo a la casa en la que por 5 meses vivimos. Cierro la puerta y la bloqueo con un mueble grande, pues las porquerías andantes venían por los gritos y el llanto que mi querida y hermosa chica provocaba. Decidí que era momento de llevar acabo la idea de liberar el gas en toda la casa para así acabar con la mayoría de esas porquerías y darle tiempo a mi querida chica, abro las llaves y dejo que el gas lentamente se vaya propagando en toda la casa. A los minutos ella se tranquilizo me volteo a ver y subimos a su cuarto. Cierra y empuja un mueble pesado al lado de la puerta para tapar el paso. Me ve y me besa como nunca me había besado. Mira mis ojos y yo a los suyos entiendo completamente lo que ella quiere hacer, por primera vez en su vida aunque eso signifique que también acabara infectada. Ella se da la vuelta y se quita su camisa, me acerco a ella y le beso el cuello mientras mis brazos cubren todo su cuerpo, mi brazo izquierdo baja y se mete entre su pantalón, tocando su vagina en círculos mientras que brazo derecho sube a sus tetas apretándolas y rompiendo su brasear para verlas completamente. La giro hacia mi, con mi mano le toco una teta y la llevo a mi boca, paso mi lengua en círculos por su pezón, ella tira de mi pelo fuertemente mientras yo muerdo y jalo la punta de su pezón, ella gime fuertemente pero no quiere que me detenga, aprieto sus dos tetas fuertemente con mis manos y por turnos voy chupando cada una, ella no soporta más y me quita me quita la camisa antes de seguir me abraza y me besa como nunca me había besado, le muerdo sus labios, toco con mi lengua la suya. Ella baja me desabrocha el pantalón y saca mi pene, ella lo va frotando de arriba a bajo fuertemente para excitarme más, cuando ve mi pene totalmente erecto ella lo mete a su boca mientras que la cabeza de mi pene con su lengua le va dando vueltas y con su mano me masturba. La aviento a la cama meto mi pene en su boca mientras yo igual le doy placer en su vagina. Mientras yo paso mi lengua por su vagina ella va metiendo mi pene en su boca cada vez mas profundo. Meto 2 dedos en su vagina y empiezo a pasar mi lengua por su clítoris, haciendo que gima tan fuerte que escucharían en todo el pueblo. Meto mis dedos en ella, los saco y los meto lo más rápido posible ella no aguanta más, me lleva hacia sus labios mientras nos besamos vamos tocando nuestros cuerpos, paso mi mano sobre su culo acariciándolo, subiendo por su espalda y terminando en su cuello. Ella coloca mi pene entre sus piernas, se va moviendo de atrás para adelante, sus brazos se extienden por toda mi espalda y me va mordiendo los huesos de mi clavícula, mi pene no puede más y la siento en un mueble alto abro sus piernas y meto poco a poco mi pene (siento como ella se retuerce de la excitación, jala mi pelo apretado sus manos) saco mi pene poco a poco y lo meto lo más rápido posible hasta dentro de ella, mientras la voy penetrando acaricio sus tetas suavemente, ella sabe que me encantan. Saco mi pene de ella junta sus tetas y paso mi pene entre ellas, llegando la punta de mi pene a su boca, ella con su lengua acaricia mi pene haciendo que me venga en ella por primera vez. Se levanta se recarga en un mueble y yo le levanto la pierna lo más alto posible para poder meter mi pene lo mas dentro posible de su vagina, cuando meto por completo mi pene veo que ella derrama una lagrima y yo sé que le duele pero ella no quiere que pare, me toma de la cintura y me va moviendo a su ritmo para no lastimarla, ella quiere que vaya mucho más rápido, haciéndola gozar y gemir tanto que sentiría que eso era más que suficiente pero no para ella. Quiere que la levante para que estemos mucho más cerca. La tomo con mis brazos de la parte trasera de la rodilla mientras sus brazos me ayudan a levantarla agarrándome del cuello, meto mi pene en su vagina nuevamente y la hago caer lentamente y la levanto rápidamente para que mi pene toque el limite de su vagina, duramos así demasiado rato, cualquiera pudo pensar que no ere posible, no queríamos que ese momento acabase, ella me besaba, pasamos nuestras lenguas en circulo, mordía sus labios ella con sus manos me acariciaba el pelo. Sus piernas me abrazaron y me dio la libertad de mover mis brazos, coloque uno en su culo para así dejarla caer mas rápido para poder hacer que mi pene llegara más dentro de ella, mi otro brazo se metió en medio de nuestros cuerpos para poder llegar a su clítoris y mover este con mis dedos de una forma muy rápida, ella no podía más, la hice llegar al orgasmo y yo me vine por segunda vez dentro de ella.

La bajo al suelo. Me abraza y yo a ella, volteo a verla noto que nuestros cuerpos están cubiertos de sudor y sangre que mi brazo estaba derramando me tumbo en un rincón de la habitación y ella conmigo, su pierna encima de las mías y su brazo cubriendo mi pecho, escuchamos como esas porquerías andantes entran a la casa e intentan entrar a la habitación en la que nos encontramos. La volteo a ver y digo mis ultimas palabras —si la única manera en la que te pude haber conocido hubiera sido esta, me alegra que hay pasado todo este desastre. — Mi mano toma un mechón de su cabello rojo, mi vista se va oscureciendo. Las porquerías andantes por fin entran a nuestro cuarto al igual el gas que se había ya propagado por todos lagos. Ella me da una ultima mirada y un ultimo beso, toma un fosforo y lo prende. Hace volar toda la casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Desde afuera de la casa hubiera visto un carnaval de todo tipo de cosas, cubiertas de sangre, sangre tan roja como el cabello que vi en aquel bosque.


End file.
